


Gay Emblem Request

by atlanxic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Taguel!Laslow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: For a ficlet exchange on discord.





	Gay Emblem Request

The hardest part of leaving Ylisse was leaving his mothers and sibling behind. Inigo couldn't bear to hear them beg him to stay, so he slipped out in the night. Severa asked him twice if that was really ok. The first time, he nodded, jaw set in grim determination.

The second time, at the edge of a cold city he'd never seen before, it took all his strength not to cry.

He knew it would be hard. He knew that abandoning the name his mothers gave him would hurt. He knew that not being able to see his sibling's bright face and long ears would be hard on him. He knew, of course he knew, that being the only taguel in this cold and damp city would be hard on him.

He just didn't know how hard.

He gets used to it, eventually. Gets used to being surrounded, even more than usual, by humans and nothing but humans. Used to their prying stares, and their worse questions. Used to their tiny round ears and their lack of tails... Well. No, he doesn't get used to the fact that humans don't have tails. He doesn't think he ever will. But the rest of it, he adapts to.

Adapts maybe too well. After the battle in Nestra, something feels off. An itch that won't go away, something in the back of his mind that warns of danger and won't be calmed. He does his best to ignore it, but to no avail.

He's in the mess hall when they meet.

"Hey," someone comes up behind him as he's eating. "You're not human, are you?"

Laslow rolls his eyes as he turns around. "No kidd-" He stops mid-sentence as he realizes who, or what, he's talking to. He's a wolf. A hundred alarm bells ring in his head. Get out, get away, get safe.

"You're not, either," he says, cautiously.

"Hey, no need to be scared," the wolf says, smiling and putting his hands up. "I'm not about to eat you right here in the mess hall."

"I'm glad to hear it," Laslow says, and forces himself to smile back.

"Look, if you're that uncomfortable around me, I can leave you alone," the wolf says, dropping the smile and letting his irritation show through.

"No, wait," Laslow says, in spite of himself. "I just wasn't expecting it, is all. It's good to see another nonhuman face around here, really."

"Not very convincing when you reek of fear," the wolf replies, and then smiles. "But sure, let's get to know each other. I'm Keaton." He holds out his hand.

Laslow grasps Keaton's hand, and receives a firm and enthusiastic handshake. "Laslow," he replies. "My name's Laslow."

\---

They end up talking all through dinner, and late into the night. Keaton shows Laslow some of his treasures, much to Laslow's dismay.

They end up at the edge of camp, lying on their backs and watching as the stars appear in the sky above. Laslow doesn't recognize any of the constellations.

"Hey, you're awfully far from home, aren't you?" Keaton asks.

"Yeah," Laslow replies. "Farther than you could realize."

"Do you get lonely?"

"Of course. I miss my mothers and my brother more than anything."

Keaton laughs. "Wouldn't it normally be one mother and a few siblings?"

Laslow leans up on his elbows to shoot Keaton a glare. "You got a problem?"

"No, of course not," Keaton replies, smiling. Now that Laslow is used to his scent, it's easier to appreciate what he looks like. His thick unruly hair, playful red eyes, defined collar bones.

"Do you miss your family?" Laslow asks, still staring at him.

"What?" Keaton replies, seeming surprised by the question. "No, of course not."

"Must be nice," Laslow says.

"I mean," Keaton looks away, turning a bit pink. "Okay, I miss them sometimes. But don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Laslow says, smiling. He's not sure why that needs to be a secret in the first place.

He doesn't notice how close he's getting until Keaton's hand is in his hair.

"Hey, Bunny," Keaton begins. Laslow bursts out laughing, letting his face fall onto Keaton's chest. "What?" Keaton asks.

"No, it's just," Laslow gasps, looking sideways at him. "That's what Morgan used to always call my brother. I never thought it'd end up being my nickname, too."

"What do they call you, then?" Keaton asks.

"They called me by my name, mostly," Laslow replies.

"Huh," Keaton murmurs, and for a moment Laslow thinks he's going to ask if that's his real name, thinks he might end up spilling something he shouldn't.

But Keaton doesn't ask. Instead, he peels off his gloves, and puts his hands back in Laslow's hair, stroking gently through it. Laslow's eyes flutter shut. For a minute, he can pretend that the hands running through his hair are family.

"You're real soft, you know that?" Keaton says, his voice breaking the illusion, but not the soft mood, the relaxation seeping into Laslow's bones that makes him all the more acutely aware how on edge he's been, these past couple years.

"So I've been told," Laslow murmurs.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep now," Keaton says.

"I won't," Laslow promises. "But let's stay here a bit longer."

"Alright."


End file.
